<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Not Useful (But I Don't Need To Be) by HyperfixatedFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062925">I'm Not Useful (But I Don't Need To Be)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperfixatedFox/pseuds/HyperfixatedFox'>HyperfixatedFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Light Angst, Suicidal Thoughts, i wrote this for an assignment but i changed their names for it, me? projecting onto my fav characters? it's more likely than you think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:33:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperfixatedFox/pseuds/HyperfixatedFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>wrote this for an assignment with different names, but i thought of sonic and tails while writing it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miles "Tails" Prower &amp; Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Not Useful (But I Don't Need To Be)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if you're wondering where the next chapter is for my other story, dont worry! i will get to it. more info in the end notes<br/>also please note that this was supposed to be in the style of a play, but im not good at that lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
<em>Enter</em> SONIC <em>and</em> TAILS.</h1>
<h1></h1><p><em>Sonic</em>: What's wrong?</p><p><em>Tails</em>: [<em>Turns towards</em> SONIC] Oh, hey. I was just thinking.</p><p><em>Sonic</em>: About what?</p><p><em>Tails</em>: Well, it's just...No, never mind. It's not important.</p><p><em>Sonic</em>: [<em>Puts his hand on his shoulder</em>] It must be important if it's eating you up inside. You can tell me anything, remember? I'm always here for you, okay?</p><p><em>Tails</em>: [<em>Sighs</em>] Well, it's just, I'm not that useful am I?</p><p><em>Sonic</em>: What are you talking about?</p><p><em>Tails</em>: Isn't it obvious? </p><p>I'm not the fastest and I'm not the strongest! </p><p>I may be smart, but lately it feels like I haven't been able to make anything half decent! </p><p>I might as well just be dead weight to you! [<em>Mumbling to self, but still audible</em>] Those bullies were right, I should've just offed myself when I had the chance.</p><p><em>Sonic</em>: [<em>Aggressively yet gently grabs</em> TAILS' <em>shoulders</em>] Listen to me, young man. </p><p>Your worth is not determined by how useful you are to people. </p><p>Yes, you're smart, but that's not the only thing about you that we care about! </p><p>You're also caring and funny and just an all around amazing person! </p><p>Those bullies couldn't have been more wrong about you.</p><p>And we couldn't be more happy to have you here with us.</p><p><em>Tails</em>: [<em>Hugs</em> SONIC, <em>sobbing</em>] Thank you...</p><p><em>Sonic</em>: [<em>Holding</em> TAILS <em>in his arms and rocking back and forth</em>] Of course, li'l bro. It's like I said,</p><p>I'll always be here for you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed that short story!</p><p>the reason i havent updated my other story is because i've just been feeling pretty ill lately and have also been busy with summer school. even as i write this i feel so delirious and unfocused. but i am still happy because i got Wayneppoid B) gonna be working on some covers w him also, but by the end of the month if i dont update my other story, i will grant permission for ONE person to write an angrily written comment telling me to update.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>